The Meadow Scene
by EMILY93
Summary: My own alternative scene from Twilight; Edward and Bella in his meadow. Very romantic.


In The Meadow.

His cold, soft hand gently reached for my face,

I couldn't breathe, as his hand enclosed the few inches between us.

Such new and intense feelings rippled there way through my body, I had to remember to inhale, but then he found my cheek.

Stroking me, caressing me ever so lightly, his soft, alabaster hand adoringly traced the line in my jaw.

I was aware of the intense temptation he'd be fighting whilst he continued his exploration of my face, my hair, all the way down to my waist my blood sang to him, the sheer perfumed scent of it invited him to feast like it would be his last supper.

His lips lingered along my jaw, before making a path to my cheekbones, eyelids, even my nose; lastly he found the hollow beneath my ear and gently pressed his lips against my skin. I closed my eyes and inhaled the beautiful fragrant scent he was encircling me in, whilst my body trembled and shivered due to the electric touch he was supplying me with.

I was barely able to accept that this beautiful, wonderful, unique angel was touching me, kissing me, and above all needed me! He craved me, he needed me equally as much as I needed him. It was baffling how such a figure of beauty and wonder could ever seek out such an average individual such as myself.

I didn't care to gaze at the picturesque views surrounding me when I braved opening my hesitant eyelids - the sights paled in comparison to the man standing before me. - I eye my favourite flowers; white and red roses dominating his private, personal meadow. I felt honoured to learn that he loved me enough to trust me with this small piece of heaven of his.

The large oak trees reached heights that I couldn't even begin to imagine. The glistening sun slowly shone through the trees infinite branches creating a delicate warmth that I so loved, instilling a reminder of my former home, Phoenix.

I smiled gently as I noticed the God-like beauty gazing into my eyes, his features and expression illustrated contentment.

The iridescent shimmer that he projected from standing directly beneath the sun's rays was breathtaking and incredibly overwhelming, I wanted to run to him immediately and investigate further the extensive sparkle that glistened from every part of his naked skin that wasn't cruelly hidden by clothing.

My eyes might have failed me, I couldn't be certain, but I was sure I had witnessed the slightest suggestion of a blush reach his cheeks, then again, he had told me this was never a possibility for him.

Regardless, I produced enough crimson in my cheeks for the both of us put together.

I couldn't ignore the voice in my head any longer, screaming 'reach out you silly girl.'

I needed to touch him, discover more of him as he had just done, with me!

I knew of the cautious stance I had to adopt so that I might minimise his tortured desire to take my life.

I graually made my move, gently walking across the overgrown evergreen before approaching him.

I lifted my right arm. It had never felt as heavy as it had currently, the weight of this moment encouraging my hand to tremor as I reached out to the man standing a mere few inches before for me.

My hand reached his beautifully sculpted face painfully slowly, and, to my surprise I judged that he stepped forward to hurriedly mould his face into my open palm, his wanting me to be quicker to touch his face.

I intended on laughing internally, but my body betrayed me and instead I giggled aloud, shock colouring my face immediately afterwards.

I had hoped I hadn't embarrassed him. I had hoped he didn't think me a kind to mock such a moment as this, a moment that I found wonderfully erotic and even more romantic.

Suddenly his lips made a curve before forming a crooked smile, making my heart beat erratically; he had evidently found pleasure in my giggling.

I breathed a sigh of relief, before mirroring his smile.

I was fast becoming very much enamoured by Edward.

"Do I get to hear the joke, Bella?" he asked with a teasing tone, his eyes never leaving mine.

I hesitated at his request, my eyes surveying him, my lips pursing as I debated on whether it wise to reveal my thoughts with him.

Knowing he couldn't read my mind, unlike every other individual with which he could, highlighted my want that I should share what I had been thinking.

I had never liked the fact that he found his incompetence to read my thoughts infuriating, that he blamed himself, and so at anytime I might feel I could relieve his pain, I vowed I would.

"Please, Bella? You know you can tell me anything." a whisper in his voice now, he was pleading with me. He inclined his head, awaiting my response.

It was impossible to overlook this, especially with the strangled tone in which he had acquired.

I only ever wanted to please Edward. To make him happy.

"Um, well...when I went to reach for you, you seemed almost impatient at my pace and I found it funny. You wanted an accelrated speed that I clearly do not possess, unlike you vamp boy." I half-laughed, before choking as what I had just called him registered with me.

I couldn't help blurting out the nickname I had silently given him. It was an impulse.

Surely he'd find the name offensive. This only helped to confirm just how much I appreciated that my mind was flawed in some way making my thoughts silent to Edward.

"Thank you." he replied in the softest voice my ears had ever heard.

He had lost me, I was confused.

"Thank you?" I questioned him, tilting my head.

"Uh, thank you for what, exactly?"

He chuckled at my perplexed facial expression no doubt.

"Well, you shared with me a piece of you. You blessed me with the luxury of your thoughts."

I was still bewildered.

"And?" My voice was coloured with a tinge of amusement.

A second time he chuckled aloud at my response, this time a little more profoundly.

"I don't believe you fully comprehend how much I cherish knowing what you're thinking, Bella." He smiled down at me.

"I cannot read your mind, and I certainly don't make it go unnoticed that this is especially annoying to me. I also know how much you like that I cannot read your mind" He raises a brow, offering me a knowing brow.

I stifled a giggle, before straightening my face as I hide behind the veil of my dense and now damp hair from the mossy environment.

The sun might have been shying, but we weren't to forget we did still live in Forks, with an oceanic climate and almost constant rainfall.

"And so I'm very thankful that you allowed me the privilidge of knowing what you were thinking. That's what the 'thank you' was for, Bella." He nodded.

After his speech he smiled, that crooked smile he obviously knew how much I adored from hearing how my heartbeat faltered instantaneously once I would see it.

"Oh," was all I could muster from my lips. I was astounded.

"Bella? Look at me." I lifted my head adhering to his demand, before I looked deeply into Edward's green irises.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

I gasped.

" And I am truly offended that you are not aware of this obvious truth already." He told me this in a gentle voice.

"Have I ever made you think otherwise about my true feelings for you?" Edward grinned, I had never seen him appear so smug before. It was refreshing.

Edward had an amazing ability to articulate hiself exquisitely. His emotion and feelings transcended in his manner, but even more so the tone and pitch of his voice.

However, I was not prepared for what I had just heard escape Edward's shapely lips.

More importantly I was absolutely not aware of this 'obvious' truth Edward just so confidently spoke of.

Sheer emotion shook me to my core, and love coursed through my veins once I had processed Edward's confession of his love for me.

Without thought I ruined the small space between us, his arms reached out for me and I embraced him, his marble, strong arms found my waist, and drew me in closer to his stone, hard chest.

I was home. He was my home.

Forget Phoenix, forget Forks, forget everything.

It would only ever be Edward for me now.

Then reality hit me, I had not been careful with approaching him.

I stilled in his arms before tactfully backing away from him. My body and I felt solitary without Edward holding us.

"I am so sorr-." Edward gently placed his finger on my lips to prevent my apology.

"Don't." He shook his head.

"Don't ever be sorry."

I made as if to reply, but Edward must have preempted this as he removed his finger from my lips and instead of retracting his hand completely, he placed his left hand in my right, holding it there, lacing his fingers between the vacant spaces of mine.

I nearly wasn't able to reply with the delight that soared through me knowing my hand was touching Edwards and to my tremendous pleasure, that my hand fit between his perfectly.

"But I am sorry. I wasn't careful, though you had cautioned me to do so. It was just when told me that you loved me, I had to be in your arms. I craved your touch." I whispered my reply, still in shock after this huge revelation.

"Bella, you are a mystery. Do you realise this? How could I not love you?"

"No Edward. How could you love me is a more suitable question. I mean, look at me!" I didn't need to ask for him to, he was already devouring me with his eyes.

"I am nothing special. I am ordinary. I have long, very boring, brown hair. A ghostly, sickly pale complexion. I'm shy. I'm quiet. Not to mention reckless! Then there is you, Edward!"

"What about me, Bella?"

"You are so incredibly beautiful, and I don't mean in the conventional sense. But on the inside, as well as the outside. So well-mannered, gentle, exciting and interesting." I was gasping for air; I had gotten so passionate with my words that I had not taken a pause to breathe.

"Oh, Bella, do I honestly have to explain how truly rare and special you are? Because you know I will."

I looked to the ground, kicking an errant stone away from me, I thought it might be limestone, I had been concentrating on it for a while now.

What am I doing? Studying a stone? I need to grow up!

"You certainly don't see yourself at all accurately, sweetheart. Your beauty is incredibly striking. Your 'boring' hair is actually very beautiful. You should hear the thoughts of males when they see you." He scoffs.

"Lord knows, I hear their thoughts! Some tasteful...some not so much." I think I hear him growl.

"I have competition, love. Let me tell you. I do." He nods more to himself, than to me.

"Your nature is also very beautiful, and a refreshing change from the average teenager at Forks High School. Now, I do agree with your clumsiness, but, that just adds to your adorability and cuteness," he winked at me, causing me to giggle. He then continued.

"As for me, Bella, this is the body of a killer" he gestured with his arm.

"And I suppose my 'well-mannered nature' originates from my upbringing. I'm old-fashioned" Edward shrugged "and so, the good manners are kind of a package deal."

He chuckled again, this time much louder, and I quickly joined in.

His arms reached out for me and mechanically my body had me running to his with ease. I buried my face into the space between the base of his neck and his broad shoulders, I was home again.

After a while of us both just enjoying the closeness, I reached up on my tip toes and whispered into his ear "Oh and I love you too, Edward."

I seriously hoped that what Edward had previously just confessed was the truth, but, I couldn't be sure.

I still struggled to accept that such an amazing character as Edward would love little ole' me.

I stood clinging onto Edward whilst thoughts of dismissal raced through my mind. I hadn't actually made Edward swear that he meant every single word that had left his lips.

His whole body tensed; I felt his strong arms clutch onto me even tighter. I didn't believe it possible that he could grasp be any tighter, but low and behold, he could.

I guessed that he, too, had finally acknowledged that I loved him in return.

His arms relaxed and held onto me with his usual sturdy yet equally gentle grip that I deemed only Edward could master a balance so perfectly.

I didn't dare remove my face from his chest and gaze into his eyes to see his face consumed with disappointment, disgust and above all, rejection.

If Edward didn't want me my life would be over as I know it.

No, I knew I could not risk lifting my head up a mere to meet with Edward's to face and lead me to certain heartbreak.

Who's to say he did not confess his love for me out of guilt, plus, I of all people should know he is an exceptional liar.

But I could not adopt this stance forever being held in Edward's arms, his face burried in my hair as much as I might have wanted to remain like this forever.

I needed to be the first to pull away, so that I did not have to suffer nor feel ashamed by Edward pushing me away.

I could do that, couldn't I?

Before I even had the chance to tear myself away from heaven and face my hell, Edward's hand reached up to cup my face.

He placed his hand under my chin and gestured for me to look up at his face.

This was it. I was too late. I had taken too long enjoying the last moments of Edward's arms around me.

I slowly lifted my head up; my whole body quivering, my lips trembling.

Unexpectedly, Edward's face was closer than expected, he was also smiling, a beautiful smile that even reached his eyes.

My heart wavered and I began to feel faint, breathless.

I predicted that if my current reaction should continue Edward would be landed with a passed out Bella in his arms. He did always know how to steal my breath. Quite literally.

Suddenly, I heard the most wonderful sound, Edward orchestrating a most harmonious laugh and I knew that I was seconds away from never hearing his laugh again.

I couldn't survive this. I knew I wouldn't.

I began to hyperventilate and I felt a cold wetness seep from my eyes and trail down my cheeks.

Edward reached his index finger up to my cheek, tenderly stroking my cheek before he caught one of my tears, and without warning, he brought his finger to his mouth before flicking his tongue out to taste one of my tears he had caught with his fingertip.

I stared at his action, shocked but I also thrilled. Nope, correction, this was the most erotic moment of my life as of yet.

"Breathe Bella, and please stop crying, I can't bear to see you cry. It is too painful for me, my love." He whispered in my ear, his lips brushing my ear gently.

I couldn't perform his request, and my breathing had become increasingly more laboured.

He looked into my eyes and his face was frenzied with worry and upset.

"What is wrong Bella? I can't handle not knowing what you're thinking! Please?" He groaned in pain.

Oh, no. Again with the pleading, he was much too persuasive.

I took a large gasp of air, and inhaled. I prepared myself to speak.

"Y-y-you just s-said 'my love' to me." I looked down to the grass, fidgeting, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, do you not like me calling you that? 'My love'? Hmm. I thought it was something you might like, forgive me for my assumption. I am sorry."

I squeaked.

"It's true I should have asked if you were comfortable with it. But, you are the love of my existence so I thought it was fitting calling you my love; because well, you are. You're my love, the only girl I have ever felt true love for and ever will, forever and for always. You're my destiny."

And so the tears began to fall down my face again, this time with such a rapid pace my sight became a mere blur; such a waste when all I wanted to see was my angel perfectly clear standing before me.

"Oh Edward. You really do love me. I couldn't believe it, but you truly do. You love me as much as I love you."

"Of course I love you, and, actually, I don't think it's possible for you to love me as much as I love you, Bella." he teased.

"Impossible, Edward." I said with such confidence.

We both knowingly smiled at each other, our eyes never leaving one another's longing gaze.

"I love you so much Edward." I ensured that those six words were firm and ardent to show that what I had just spoke rang true to Edward.

"As I love you, my love, my guardian of my heart, my Bella."

And with that a hunger that was foreign to my eyes controlled Edward, before I had a chance to properly brace myself, he searched for my lips and it seemed no pace was quick enough for neither me nor Edward as he leaned down to meet my lips.

Edward emitted a loud moan as he eagerly made his descent. He gripped me firmly by the waist and lifted me up so that I was at his level, and completley off the ground.

Finally our lips touched, Edward kept his lips still on mine for just a second, but what felt like a decade. Then the kiss which had initially started out as gentle, tender and above all careful grew to a passionate, urgent, wonderful kiss.

That was our first kiss that Edward and I had, and I hoped it certainly would not be the last, I wouldn't allow it.

The love of my life wanted me, as much as I wanted him. I was in heaven. I loved and needed him so much that the time period of a human was simply not enough for me to sate my desire for Edward.

I knew at that moment that I was ready to join Edward, join him as a vampire and be with Edward for eternity, and love Edward for eternity.


End file.
